Glossary I
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z implant A painful and forceful means of overwhelming a being with artificial purposes or false concepts in a malicious attempt to control and suppress him. implanter One who implants. See implant. in Things which should be there and are or should be done and are, are said to be in, e.g. We got scheduling in. incident The recording of an experience, simple or complex, related by the same subject, location or people understood to take place in a short or finite time period such as minutes or hours or days. indoctrinate To teach a doctrine, belief, or principle to; to teach. Indoctrinate means two things, (1) To instruct in a body of knowledge, and (2) to teach to accept a system of beliefs or convictions uncritically. in-session Interested in own case and willing to talk to auditor. intensive A specific number of hours of auditing given to a preclear over a short period of time, as a series of successive sessions at regularly scheduled intervals. Twenty-five hours of auditing administered over a five-day period or occupying ten evenings would be examples of intensives. Auditing is sometimes sold in intensives, each intensive is 12 1/2 hours of session time. interiorization The action of going in; a thetan becoming interiorized in a body. An analogy would be stepping through a doorway into a room or getting into an automobile. Interiorization Rundown A remedy designed to permit the pc to be further audited after he has gone exterior. It is not meant as a method of exteriorizing the pc; originally named the Exteriorization Rundown or Ext RD. (Abbr. Int RD, Int Rundown or Int/Ext RD) Interiorization Rundown Correction List A prepared list that is used after a pc has had an Int RD but continues to have difficulty with Interiorization. It is not used to solve the case but to make Interiorization cease to read and be clean as a subject by isolating the exact points missed in earlier handling or handlings. (Abbr. Int RD Correction List, ICL) interne or intern An advanced graduate or recent graduate of an auditing level who is auditing to get practical experience under professional supervision. internship Apprenticeship served by an intern. invalidation Means a degrading, "trashing", ridiculing, discrediting or denying something someone else considers to be a fact or of value. invisible field This is just a part of some lock, secondary or engram that is "invisible." It, like a black field, responds to R3RA, Engram Running by Chains. is-ness Something that is persisting on a continuum. When agreed upon, this is reality. item Any one of a list of things, people, ideas, significances, purposes, etc., given by a preclear to an auditor while listing; any separate thing or article; in particular, one placed on a list by a pc. itsa A term made from "It is a...."; a term for a pc's action of answering an auditor's question in which the pc positively identifies something with certainty. itsa-maker line (itsa maker, itsa-maker) Communication line from the preclear to his own bank. The pc is inspecting his bank and is somewhat introverted. It's the most important part of the auditing comm cycle as the pc is confronting his bank and finding answers.